


Happy New Year

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, but its ok bc hyunjin loves him for it, hecccc, hell ye boiiiiiiiiiii, honestly there isn't that much to this oof, i mean you can kind of imply it it's not like it's blatantly stated, it's like mentioned once i think, lee minho is a HUGE NERD, they are.. fuckin whipped i swear, towards the end, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: hyunjin and minho spend new year's eve together





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a rush so sorry if it's shit jhdfhjdfh

Hyunjin had spent the majority of this party awkwardly following his much more social boyfriend around. To be honest, he really didn’t want to come in the first place as he never really liked parties, especially not ones celebrating something as tiny as the stroke of midnight. Granted, it was the coming of the new year, but by tomorrow morning everyone will be waking up tired and probably regretting staying up so late just to watch the clock turn to midnight. Hyunjin would much rather be asleep in bed right now, but he didn’t want to make Minho sad, so he agreed to come to the party with him.

Right now Hyunjin was upstairs in the loft of the home, having told Minho that he was going to go cool off. There was one other couple there with him, but they were thankfully minding their own business. Hyunjin scrolled through his messages and social media feeds, which were entirely full of people posting about “new year, new me” and his few friends wishing him an early happy new year. It was nearly midnight now, the new year only seven minutes away, and boy, was he exhausted. It was taking everything in him not to fall asleep in this random stranger’s house. Hopefully this will go by quickly and then Minho will take him home.

There was a small knock on the wall, and Hyunjin looked up to see Minho at the top of the stairs, already making his way over to Hyunjin with a soft smile on his face. In one hand he held a small paper plate, piled with sweets. “There you are,” he said, and Hyunjin’s heart fluttered at the fondness in Minho’s voice. Minho plopped himself down onto the carpet once he reached the other, the mountain of sweets nearly toppling over before Minho steadied them with his free hand, a chortle bubbling out of him.

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin laughed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Why did you get so much?”

“I don’t know, I was hungry and I figured you’d be too,” said Minho, “so I stocked up.”

“Fair enough. Give me a cookie.”

Minho’s smile grew as he picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies from the pile. He handed it to Hyunjin, who greedily snatched it from the older before leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder, immediately gobbling down the fairly small cookie in one bite. “You feeling alright?” Minho asked, his hand finding Hyunjin’s. “You’ve been gone for a while.”

Hyunjin only shrugged. “Parties are tiring,” he sighed. “And it is way past my bedtime.” The remark made them both laugh.

“Sorry for dragging you out for this,” atoned Minho. “I know you hate parties, but I missed you. We didn’t get to spend any time together for Christmas and I at least wanted to spend a tiny part of break with you before both of our schedules get fucked again.”

“I get that,” said Hyunjin. “I mean, I’m happy to be here if you’re happy, but I could think of some better ways to spend time catching up than a New Year’s party.” A smile came to his face anyway.

“Yeah, that’s my fault.” Minho gave an almost nervous chuckle, running his free hand through his dark hair. “My friends wouldn’t leave me alone about bringing you so I could introduce them and you know me, I was too nice to say no even though I had other stuff planned for us.”

“Oh, really? What stuff did you have planned?”

“Well I did plan on taking you that restaurant that you’ve been gushing over for, like, weeks now, and I had a present I was gonna give you on Christmas. Actually, I still have it.” Minho reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box. “Probably really cheesy, but I thought it was cute.” He watched as Hyunjin opened the box, revealing a ring on a chain. Minho turned the charm over to show a half a heart engraved onto the edge of the ring. “It’s a long-distance necklace,” he explained. “I think it means that so long as we wear out halves, it shows we’ll always be waiting for each other. I didn’t really know if you’d like it or not, but I thought it was cute and kinda sweet. Here, I have the other one.”

Hyunjin watched as Minho reached behind his head with both hands, his face showing subtle concentration for a few moments before two now separate ends of a chain were brought back around. It was only then that Hyunjin saw the charm dangling there against Minho’s shirt, and the latter brought the necklace over to Hyunjin’s, still in the box. He set the two edges together, and the heart was completed. “There we go. If you don’t want it though, I can return it or something.”

“No, hush, I love it.” The next thing Minho knew, Hyunjin was squeezing him tight, his face buried in the crook of Minho’s neck. “It’s perfect.”

Minho couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed his face, his arms immediately winding around Hyunjin to hug him back. “Really?”

“Really really,” Hyunjin affirmed, a childlike grin stretching across his lips as well. He then pulled away, reaching for the necklace Minho had given him. “Wait, I wanna put it on.” He lifted it from its box, undid the clasp holding the two ends together, and, with a little help from Minho, fastened it around his neck. His smile grew when his fingers found the charm resting against his chest, and warmth and love bloomed in Minho’s heart upon seeing it. “God, I don’t think I can be any happier right now.”

“That’s good,” Minho beamed. There were a few moments of content silence before Minho tapped Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Hey, do you want to go home now? I’m totally fine if you want to leave, but if you want to stay that’s cool too.”

Hyunjin thought for a few seconds. “No, we might as well stay for midnight, since it’s only”—He checked the time on his phone—”literally one minute away. We can stay for the countdown and then go home.” He rested his head back on Minho’s shoulder again and glanced up at him. “Is that okay?”

Minho grinned down at him. “Yeah, that works.” His attention flickered up to the couple in the other corner of the room getting up, both of them giggly and most likely drunk, and trotting over to the stairs and descending to join in on the countdown. “You don’t think there’s anything fun to do that takes exactly forty-five seconds to do, do you?”

“Well, we can try to shovel these down in that time,” suggested Hyunjin jokingly, nudging at the paper plate of sweets still resting in Minho’s lap.

“Sure, I could always go for some diabetes,” Minho joked, flicking his boyfriend’s arm playfully just as people downstairs started to count down from thirty. “Oh, that was quicker than I thought it would be.”

“How long do you think a minute is?”

“I don’t know. Longer than that.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, unable to bite back the grin that came to his face. The people downstairs reached twenty, and then ten, and Hyunjin heard himself quietly, almost nervously, wish Minho a happy new year, and Minho repeated it back. Why was his heart beating so hard? This was no different than last year, except for the fact that Hyunjin was single last year.

When the people downstairs reached five with growing excitement, Hyunjin lowered his eyes, turning away, and once they reached zero, cheering, “Happy New Year!” Minho turned Hyunjin’s head back and then there were lips pressed to his own. Hyunjin thought he was hearing things at first when he heard the booms of fireworks or gunshots outside (you can never be certain these days), but then he realized that the neighbors actually were shooting off fireworks in honor of the new year. He had to pull away when a laugh bubbled out of him at that fact, though he didn’t know why fireworks were making him laugh. When he finally looked up at Minho, he saw that the other was smiling too.

“Happy New Year,” Minho said to him again.

“Happy New Year,” Hyunjin repeated, unable to stop smiling. “Was that our first kiss?”

“I think so.” Minho laughed, and so did Hyunjin. “Come on, I know you’re exhausted. Let’s go home now, yeah? I’ll smuggle us some cupcakes on the way out.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

 

Once the two were back at Hyunjin’s dorm, his roommate long asleep, Hyunjin pulled Minho into an embrace. “Thank you for the necklace,” he simpered, making sure to keep quiet so he wouldn’t wake his roommate up. He leaned forward just a bit before hesitating, his grin growing as if he were trying not to laugh. “Are we kissing now?”

Minho shrugged. “I mean, I would hope so, but if you don’t want to yet I don’t mind.”

“Alright, cool.” With that, Hyunjin leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Minho again, and he couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed throughout his heart. He couldn’t help but grin into the kiss, and it seemed Minho couldn’t either, and Hyunjin had to end up pulling away once more, a near silent giddy laughter resounding between the two, their foreheads pressed together. “Okay, well, I need to go to bed now,” said Hyunjin, taking a step back though the bright smile still stayed on his face, “and so do you, so goodnight.”

“Aww, I don’t get to sleep over?” Minho joked, leaning on the doorframe.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “No, you loser, go home,” he laughed, weakly pushing Minho back by the shoulder. “It’s past your bedtime, out you heathen!”

Minho laughed as well, stepping back to avoid further offense. “Alright, goodnight.” He hesitated a moment before singing out a small, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Hyunjin, watching as Minho started down the darkened hall, before he quietly shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year nerds


End file.
